Green Eyes That Haunt Me
by destieleyesex
Summary: The life of a Novak was hard. Well, maybe just in Castiel's case. The boy never seemed to get the better end of a deal, out shine someone in his family, or admit things and feel secure enough in his family to know they wouldn't abandon or forsake him. Destiel: Future Slash. High School AU.


Hello :) I go by Mouse and I've decided to start Hosting my Fan Fiction. Reviews would be lovely and I hope you enjoy it. Like any story this may take a bit of time to catch on to, but I promise I'll warn you if anything serious happens, and it will. I just want to let everyone know it isn't straight sex this whole fic. At a point? I could rewrite what I have and it can be, but right now? I like where it's at. Anyways: I don't own anything, if I did? all hell would break loose.

* * *

The life of a Novak was hard. Well, maybe just in Castiel's case. The boy never seemed to get the better end of a deal, out shine someone in his family, or admit things and feel secure enough in his family to know they wouldn't abandon or forsake him.  
He'd been left with his older brothers to care for him at a young age. His parents died on a mission trip, serving God. Castiel never blamed anyone for the accident. The boy truly loved his older brothers. They each had something different about them Castiel could never look away from. Michael was oldest. He'd been in high school when their parents died and dropped out to care for his younger brothers, knowing foster care wasn't suitable. After Michael was Balthazar, though he now goes by Zar, who slept around more than he checked in with his family. Lucifer was third born. He was never the nicest of Castiel's brothers and seemed to harbor a rage that scared the baby Novak more than comforted him at most times. Then there was Gabriel. Gabriel wasn't much taller than Cas was, had an unsatisfiable sweet tooth, and enjoyed pulling pranks.  
The most common trait in the Novak family was their devout faith (apart from Lucifer who loved God, but refused to attend a church for fear of contamination). They all gave everything and more to the Catholic church in Kansas, Michael even considering continuing in to the priesthood as he had promised their father before his death.  
That's where Castiel first saw him.

-  
_He'd only been nine years old, sitting in the front pews of the wooden white Catholic church. A prayer was being offered in the name of the Father, and normally? Cas would be all over the dutiful tasks of prayer. He'd tried to keep his blue eyes at least down for the duration of the prayer, but he just couldn't get the idea of someone watching him out of his mind. Tossing a nervous glance at his brothers, the smallest boy let out a deep breath, seeing their eyes closed and noting the lack of attention they'd give him. He was sure God would be furious, but he'd ask for forgiveness later. Slowly, the boy's eyes raked the church for the source of his discomfort.  
He'd seen him. In the last row, where no one usually ventured unless they intended to ditch early, sat a family of four. Cas noted the woman, holding the hand of what looked like a five year old boy with shaggy hair. Her features of course were shadowed but she gave off a motherly vibe that Castiel found comfort in. Next to the woman and boy sat a larger man, his skin darkened from long hours in the sun, face unshaven, probably due to lack of time.  
Cas let his eyes continue to roam until he felt his gaze lock with the boy closest to the edge. There sat a boy probably around his age, give or take a few years, with his mothers sandy blonde hair and green eyes that struck into Castiel's ethereally blue hues. The boy had his arms crossed in what looked like an attempt to appease his father and a scowl set on his features. When Castiel gave the boy a small but noticeable wave, the boy flipped him off. The shock turned Castiel in his seat, his eyes drawing closed swiftly as he tried to imagine what he had done to upset the other child._

A mop of black hair and dashing blue eyes bolted down the stairs with a grin planted firm on a face no one would recognize if they didn't know him. Castiel Novak rocked to the beat of some classic rock song he didn't really know the name of. Today, he promised himself his life would be different. He swore no one was going to dampen his mood. Today? He turned sixteen.  
Turning sixteen had been a pretty big deal since Castiel started high school in small town Lawrence. Like any geeky kid with four older brothers, Cas was never the center of attention, unless it involved mediocre violence or the occasional bullying no one would ever pull in front of one of the other Novak boys. Sure, he had one of the highest GPA's in his class, and he never failed to be on time. That was just Cas, no gift to it. Castiel was always the little quiet one. He'd never so much as argued about things like his brothers seemed to do.

Castiel's eyes darted rampantly over the counter, to the table where his brothers lounged, and back again. "Mikey! My Ipod is missing!" the youngest Novak yelled out. It was a gift that his brothers had been saving up to get him for the last two birthdays he'd had, and now he'd misplaced it. Cas was determined not to let it get him down as he abandoned his hunt for a bowl of cereal.

Plopping down next to Gabriel with a box of fruity pebbles was probably not a wise choice, but Castiel figured they'd give him a break. A guy only turns sixteen once. Pouring his breakfast into a bowl, he heard a loud crash as something black fell out amongst his cereal. The snickering to his left confirmed he'd found his Ipod.

He'd made it out of the house in record time, shoving headphones into his ear as he adjusted his glasses on the tip of his nose. It was going to be a good day. It had to be. Not even green eyes and a middle finger could ruin _his _day.

Cas was rounding the corner when something hit him in the face. Falling backwards, nose bleeding and glasses tossed off his face, Castiel groaned in pain. This was not how his day was supposed to be. It was not the right way at all.

In the distance, Cas could make out the sound of howling laughter. The poor boy groped the ground for the feel of his glasses when a hand closed on his shoulder. _Ash. _Ash had been Castiel's best friend since the third grade. The two did everything together, and boy, was Castiel glad to see him.

When they'd found his glasses, and managed to control his bleeding, Castiel looked in the direction the ball had came from, a haughty glare upon his features as he did so.

Maybe green eyes _could _ruin his birthday after all.


End file.
